Desires For A Dragon
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: No longer a one shot - per se. Second chapter up and running for the CEO's birthday - and Joey has the ultimate prize - his dragon gets to be TOP! - Seto/Joey - Puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, yesterday was Joey's birthday and I had intended to have this out for last night, but yeah...malls and girlfriends who are your betas that need to brainstorm are sometimes not your writing friends. So I had to spend a few more hours this morning wrapping this up.

And it's a one shot, and the first male on male lemon I have ever done. Yeah Draconic has lime, but haven't written the actual lemon for that one yet. So this one tested the waters.

Thanks to Angela and Jocelyn for the ideas. Angela came up with the drinking game as this is what her husband does when not at home...and a Drunk Reg apparently is a VERY naughty Reg.

So enjoy and all comments all welcome. Especially if I did something wrong

* * *

Joey was sitting in his history class, bored out of his mind. Normally this was his favourite subject, next to art, but today, he was somewhat beside himself. Today was his 18th birthday, and he still didn't know what he wanted to do. He had thought about tutoring under Professor Hawkins, and joining him in Egypt for a time, as an assistant, until he could decide what he wanted to do, but lately, he had thought about what else he wanted to do. 

He wanted to be with his love, for all time. 'Course, for him, his love thought he was nothing but a mutt. Which in the three years that they had all known each other, he still had not changed this attitude. Granted, he hadn't given him too much of a chance to change his mind, as he had wanted as much contact with him, and well...it had taken the form of fighting with him physically, versus verbally. Just the touch of his Dragon, even now, could make him hard as a rock, and he wanted to feel his Dragon's power surging all around him. On the outside, he knew a secret no one would know..but he knew. He made it his business to know. He watched his love all the time, and he knew the secret. One that he would take the the grave, and on a stack of bibles would never reveal.

His love was a uke.

It was all the little things that he would see, how he would demure occasionally to some of the teachers, and occasionally to his brother. But the biggest test was one of the few times that he was able to pin his love to the floor, both his thighs straddled against him, keeping him pinned in place, he felt the surge of his dragon, and the slight lifting of his hips, almost in offering. At that time, he was sure that it had been unconscious, as just a heartbeat later, his Dragon surged his head up, and head butted him.

He was in a daze for days afterwards.

But in that time, he had felt the desire of his love, and it had given him hope. That was last year, and ever since then he had no hint of his dragon's desires. Though...he had the consolation that his love was never reported to have been dating. That he would not have been able to handle. Now, only months away from the last times he would see him, he still was not sure what he wanted to do with his life. Only the teachers knew his grades, as he knew the entire school thought he was flunking, but he had a 4.0 grade average, and had been asked to many different schools. He had thought of going to Tokyo University, until he had heard that his love was going to the United States. It was then that he thought of Princeton or NYU for schools. The problem was, he didn't have a definitive answer from his love. He had the money, thanks to his winnings, to go to any school he wanted, and his grade point average assured him entrance anywhere. And he hadn't even had to use that the was the second ranked duelist in the entire world, next to his love...Seto Kaiba.

And the nice thing, was his friends were fine where wherever he wanted to go. Tea was already going to New York, as she had been accepted already to Julliard, and Duke had an office in New York, though his headquarters was in San Fransisco. Tristan and Duke were going to NYU together, as Duke was going to be paying for Tristan, and Tristan's parents were going to take care of their living expenses while there, sort of a trade off. The Ishtar's had already decided to open an Egyptian Tour of the Met, so Malik, Marik, Ishizu and Odion were all going to New York in July, which was just after school ended. Ryou and Bakura were the only ones that were not going, as Ryou was expected to be going to Oxford, and his father would broke no arguments. But web cams were a guys best friend. So they were all not worried.

Yugi and Atemu were the only ones that were not going to be stationed in one place, as Atemu wanted to travel with his Hikari all over the world. And since Atemu had his Pharaoh's treasure, they could afford to go anywhere they wanted. So that left him, trying to decide what he wants to do. Does he want to stay here, and be alone, as his friends had already concreted their plans, or did he want to take a chance on his love, and go to the States and try to win him.

"Joey...earth to Joey..." a small, high pitched voice said to him accompanied by a small hand, waiving in front of his eyes

"Wha...God Yug' don't do that ta me." Joey said brought out of his musings of his dragon and his life, and he looked at his best friend, surrounded by his love, standing over him.

"Hey guys, sorry about blanking out like that. What'cha need?" he said, standing up, as he noticed that class was done and he was the only one left

"Well since it is your birthday I thought you might like to come over and celebrate. It's just gonna be a the two of us, since I know that you didn't want a lot of people." Yugi said, thought Atemu turned his head trying not to laugh. Yugi may appear to be innocent, but his little Hikari had some serious plans for his best friend. And that included getting a certain CEO under a puppy. Atemu, knowing Seth in a past life, knew that something like that could not be changed, and like Joey, knew the CEO's real preference. Fortunately, it had only been for a blond priest of Osiris.

"Yes Joey, we would like for you to come and celebrate." Atemu's low and melodic voice said, but within the voice you could tell that it brook no arguments.

"Uh...okay...sure...ya I will be there." Joey said, hesitant as he had caught the Pharaoh's voice inflection

"Good, I will send the driver around at 7pm. And wear that outfit that you and Yugi bought last week." Atemu said, referring to a shopping trip that Yugi and Joey had taken, with Atemu's unlimited credit card. Atemu had allowed them, as he knew that Joey had never been spoiled, and knowing everything that had happened, if he could not shower the boy with love, he would shower him with what he could. Joey had already turned them down in joining their relationship as he felt that he could not do that to Seto, until he knew for sure. Which Atemu respected, though not agreed with. His former priests could barely keep their tunics down in their former lives, having caught the Priest of Osiris and the High Priest of Set many times in the hallways or anywhere else that they could slake their lust for each other, but in this life, Seto refused anything to do with Joey. And he knew that it hurt the blond, very much. He may not have his magic any longer, but he could still see the hearts of his friends, and while everyone else's hearts glowed, the blond's was nearly extinguished from the crushing blows his love would rain upon him

Which is what he had planned for tonight. Or rather, his Hikari had planned. With Mokuba's help they had planned an event that if everything went well, they would all be blind from the sight of Joey screwing the High Priest of Set into Christmas of the next millennium.

** - ‡** - **‡ -**

Joey had gotten himself ready, and for once, was on time. Giving himself a last look in the full length mirror he had to admire the outfit that Yugi had declared was 'The ONE'. He had on a suede vest, that unlike most, had a mandarin collar and the edges of the fabric ran along the right side edging down to the bottom left that wrapped around his waist, fitting around his body, like he was wearing nothing. The inside was sand wash silk, which brushed against his nipples like a lovers caress. His pants however were a different story. They were very low riding leather, so low, that he had to actually WAX to remove the hair trail leading to his impressive package. Along the edges of the opening, there was a cut-out, hence why when he put them on, he realized he would have to go commando, meaning he had to wax EVERYTHING. And **DAMN** that had hurt.

Fortunately he had some cooling lotion that came with it, and this had soothed the skin afterwards, leaving him incredibly smooth down there, along the edges of his penis. The pants themselves were fairly straight forward, despite being the height of naughty. Straight legged, and flaring slightly at the bottom, with only small pockets at the front. The back however, well, it wasn't possible to have pockets, as the lower edge of the pants grazed the edge of his ass, and cupped his perfect ass so well, that he hadn't been surprised when he had seen the slight hard-on of his best friend. He knew it was one of his many traits of his fabulous body, and one that he knew had given a few of his male friends a few wet dreams. But he wasn't a uke. Except for Seto. MAYBE. As a final touch, he sprayed one of his favourite scents on, Obsession for Men, a cliche he knew, but fit him so well, since he was so obsessed with the blue-eyed CEO. He then moisturized his skin using a scentless lotion, but one that had gold sparkles inside, making him glow.

As he finished, he put the lotion down and looked back at his reflection, wondering why again he was going to this effort. As every day of the last three years he looked at the mirror and chanted the words 'Please today...please' in wanting his Dragon. But every day, the chant would be crushed, usually by the same said Dragon, as Seto would every day humiliate Joey in some form. If Seto had known that his grade average was on par with Seto, perhaps it might change, but at this late date, it barely mattered anymore. Now, he was convinced that he was going to die alone, and still a virgin, as he could not find any attraction in any other person, just his dragon. Which was one of the other reasons he turned down his best friends. He knew they loved him, and would take care of him for all time. But he didn't love them in that way, and he did not want to cheat himself of the love he knew he could have from Seto. The kind that would warm his weary soul, the kind that would shine brighter then any star.

If only...

Blinking back tears that had formed again from those thoughts, he dried them, and headed out of his bathroom and headed back to his bedroom. Entering, he saw that Yugi and Atemu were already there waiting for him on his bed. 'Thank god I made it before heading into the bathroom' he thought, remembering that he had to pleasure himself after thinking about what his dragon would think of him being so smooth. He had also the forethought to open his window, and to use one of his favourite sprays called Sleeptime.

"Joey..good GOD, you look so HOT!" Yugi said in awe of best friend.

"Are you sure that you do not wish to change your mind?" Atemu said looking at the reactions of his Hikari, and seeing the lust roll off of him

"I love you both, very much, but I would not respect myself if I did not try with my Dragon." Joey said, with a wistful tone in his voice

"Joey, if you don't attempt, you will never succeed. Constantly engaging him in sparing is not telling him that you love him." Atemu said wisely

"I know, but every time I have tried, he is sneering at me. It hurts Atemu, my chest hurts every time." Joey said, the tears threatening again to fall.

"Joey, if after tonight, you still have not been able to come up with a way to be with him, we are not giving you a choice. You are going to come with us, and see the world. And perhaps distance will ease the ache in your heart. Nor I or Aibou will pressure you, but we both are no longer going to see you hurt. It hurts us as well." Atemu said to his friend.

"What about school?" Joey said, not considering, but not ending his options

"Regardless of any of your schools, your grade point average will grant you the opportunity next year. Your soul is in jeopardy, and you know it as well as we do. And I will pay for your schooling, I have already promised you this. You know that you can be whatever you want, and we will always be here. But you are on a dangerous precipice, and you are teetering on the threat of your everlasting soul. Please consider our offer. I want an answer tonight. I will abide by your decision, but I hope it is the one I want to hear." Atemu said, using the voice of the Pharaoh, which was one, that he dared not dispute.

"Atemu, I don't want to be indebted to anyone. I know you would take care of me, and I am grateful. But I need to do this myself. If I don't, then I am still the worthless mutt that Seto calls me. And I won't be able to live with myself." Joey said, the tears still falling, breaking the 3,000 year old Pharaoh's heart.

"Joey, tonight is about you. And only you. Let us not decide anything tonight, but tomorrow, I will have your answer. Tonight, we feast. And tomorrow, we will discuss all the rest of tomorrows." he said wisely. He only hoped that their little miracle that they had planned would work, or Joey's soul would be shattered, and there would be nothing more that Atemu could do for him, and he would allow him to go to his Lord Osiris in the afterlife.

"Thank you Atemu. Now let's go. I'm starving!" Joey said, though not smiling, but he did wrap his arms around the shoulders of his two best friends.

** - ‡** - **‡ -**

"Mokuba, I am not going." Seto said as he was sitting at his desk in his library at home.

"But Big Brother, I promised you would be there. Do you want me labeled a liar?" Mokuba said, using his chibi power, that he had mastered over the years to make Seto do what he wanted.

"Then you should not have promised something that you could not deliver on. I have work to do tonight." Seto said, dismissing Mokuba from his mind.

"Seto! I am not going to let you do this. You are going to come with me tonight or I will go to the papers in the morning!" Mokuba said, his little fists curled towards himself

"You wouldn't dare..." Seto hissed, knowing that while it was an empty threat, the fact that he was threatening it, meant he meant business.

"I would dare. You don't go out, other then to business meetings, you don't socialize, other then to stupid parties with people with sticks up their asses larger then yours. You're 19 years old and you don't smile. You don't laugh or have any kind of fun. I don't want that for you Seto. I love you too much to let you destroy your soul. Gozoboro did a good job of destroying you. Don't let him take the last part of your soul Seto. Please. Please come with me tonight and regain some of your soul. Please..." Mokuba said, tears flowing down his face.

"Mokie, I love you. If if really means this much to you, I will come tonight. And if I ever hear of you threatening the papers with my gender preference again, I will tan your hide." Seto said, though with a smile on his face. But just a tiny one.

"You won't regret it Seto...I promise!" Mokuba said now smiling brightly, which was his trademark look.

"Hmm..." was all the brunet said as he finished a few of the more pressing concerns before arranging for the rest of his work for Monday. He had already decided that he would take this weekend off and spend it with Mokuba, as he knew it had been a few months since they had spent any time together.

"I will tell Taki that we are heading out tonight." Mokuba said of their housekeeper. Normally they had a female housekeeper, but Taki was their newest housekeeper, that also was their head chef.

"Very well. I just have a few emails to finish and then I will go shower. And Mokie, I took the weekend off. Why don't you plan what you want to do this weekend." Seto announced, not knowing that this fit into Mokuba's plan even more perfect then possible

"You did brother?" Mokuba said, his eyes wide

"Yes. It has come to my attention that we do not spend enough time together. In three months I will graduate from school and I will be even more busy. So this is the time for us to spend some time together." Seto said, not looking at his brother, but still typing his emails, in the attempt to get it done, yet still have a conversation with his brother

"Thank you SETO!" Mokuba said coming around the desk and throwing himself at his brother.

"I love you Mokie and making you happy makes me happy. Now go, I will be five minutes more here, and we should leave about 7:30pm." Seto said, feeling the warm of his brother.

"I love you too Seto. And tonight you are going to see how much I love you. You won't regret tonight" Mokuba said, not referring to Seto going, but who he was going to see.

"I would never regret spending time with you. Now get." Seto said, letting go of his brother, and watching him run away towards the kitchen.

Seto finished faster then he had thought, and with that last thought, he closed his laptop and left it on the desk. He headed up the stairs and walked into his spartan bedroom. He never saw the need for things, as Gozoboro would take them all away, so his room only had his walk in closet and his bed, with a small nightstand to hold his clock, and a few other items.

Those other items were ones, that he kept under lock and key, as he did not want _ANYONE_ to know what was in them. Coming over to the drawer, he took off his pendant, which worked also as a passkey, and with a swipe it opened his drawer. Inside was a draw full of images of a certain blond, and a few toys that he used, pretending it was the blond. As he leaned down, he picked up one of them, caught when he was unaware of anyone, one that Seto had personally taken, versus his private investigator, and the look on his face, made him think that he was thinking of a lover. It was one of his favourite pictures, as when he looked at it he had always imagined that it was him that the blond was thinking about, and it had always given him the deepest orgasms, as he thought of the blond so deep inside him and the blond screaming in his ear as he came, exploding inside the brunet.

_'Great...'_ Seto thought as he felt the constriction of himself. Knowing that only one thing would get rid of it, he grabbed one of the toys that was made waterproof and closed the drawer, relocking it, and headed into the bathroom

Inside he locked the doors, and then activated the soundproofing of the room. Not sure why he did that, guessing he did it with the anticipation of the blond being inside here, and knowing how loud he was when he was shouting, he was assuming that when Joey came, he would be a screamer, he engaged the mechanism, and began the slow process of undressing himself, taking extra care to touch his very sensitive nipples and moving his hand down to his erection, which considering his preference, was impressive to say the least.

One thing that he had done, as he had learned over time, was to install a settee inside, so that he could stretch out and relax himself, while beginning the process of pleasuring himself. Today however he did not have as much time as he wanted so instead of stroking himself, he began to prepare himself slowly. Using his long fingers and using the lube that he kept in the drawer as well, which he had gathered as well, he slowly added one, moving the finger around slowly, until the initial burning sensation was gone. As it ended, he added a second and with the second, he touched his prostate and this made his already painful arousal even harder. The sweat was pouring down his face, as he attempted to control his feelings, as the pain subsided and with careful attention, he added the third, and with it added, he slammed his head against the chair, attempting to not begin to scream as he wanted to

As he was fully prepared, he removed his fingers, and walked over to the sink, cleaning his fingers. The next part, he got one of the condoms that he had stored and placed it over the vibrator that he used. The item was small, as he did not want to ever ruin his virginity, but in his denial of Joey, he had to find some relief, so he had only every used the tip of it. As he coated the vibrator, he walked back to the settee and sat back down and with careful measures, he inserted the tip of it, and pushed it slightly inside. Once the time was in, he turned the vibrator on, and allowed it to send the shockwaves through his body, as he took a hold of his erection, and with great vigor, brought himself to quick conclusion. Relaxing in the aftermath of the small orgasm, the only one that he could do now, he removed the toy, and sat up. He then walked over to the toilet and flushed the condom, so that it did not display his preference. Then he began the shower and cleaned up the evidence of his love for the blond.

** - ‡** - **‡ -**

When the others got back to Yugi's house, he could see that there was already a party started in the house. Hearing the sounds of Paul Oakenfeld's Swordfish soundtrack racing through the house, Joey turned to the former Pharaoh. 

"Want to explain why my favourite music is playing in the house?" he said, as the Pharaoh had one of his notorious smirks on his face

"Why Joey, I have no idea what you are talking about?" he said slyly as him and Yugi moved into their home. As they entered they could see that Bakura and Ryou were making out on the couch, and Malik and Marik were dirty dancing to 'Stanley's Theme'. In the kitchen they could hear clanking of pots and pans. As Joey took off his jacket and removed his boots, and slipping onto the slippers that had made the outfit complete, he joined the others into the room.

"You're here!" Tristan said, poking his head out from the kitchen. Joey could then see that Duke was inside there as well, and it made him wonder what was going on in there.

"Yeah, and our others guests should be here soon too" Yugi said, as he had arranged with Mokuba to have Seto arrive last, so that the sight of Joey in the outfit, would stun him from leaving.

"Good, and happy birthday Joey." Tea said coming over to the blond and kissing his cheek, as she had too been in the kitchen

"Thank you Tea. So what are ya all making in there?" he asked curious as to what they had planned. And he was not upset that his best friends were all present. He should have known that Yugi would plan for all his friends to be present and he wasn't mad. 'I guess later I can go over to Seto's and make him understand that I love him' Joey thought to himself as he moved out of the kitchen and over to one of the chairs, lifting his leg, on the edge, with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. As the others filtered back into the room, Duke lowered the lights and Malik and Marik moved some of the sofas out of the way.

"We are dancing tonight...and you are going to enjoy yourself!" Tristan said pointing at the birthday boy looking with a sly grin on his face

"Is that a fact?" Joey said and he removed the bowl, as a few of them caught the inside of Joey's pants. Few of them wolf whistled and Atemu just glared at Yugi. Yugi, not afraid of the Pharaoh just shrugged, but he had a devious smirk on his face. Not even he knew the addition of two extra party members, and he was going to keep it that way as long as he could

"That is a fact, I wanna see you move those hips of yours in those pants...and DAMN are they hot. Duke, I want a pair of them..." Tristan turned to his boyfriend trying to use Chibi eyes on him. Unfortunately Tristan just wasn't capable of Chibi...no matter how hard he tried.

"You want a pair, you gotta earn them..." Duke said, with a wolfish smirk on his face. He had already thought of how hot his boi would look in the black leather pair that he knew there was. He had seen the same kind of pants in the store, and had wanted to gage his reaction. Now having thoughts of his 6'2 boyfriend in black leather was gonna keep him hot all night. Just the way he liked it.

"Hmm a challenge...I like that..." Tristan said, sliding up the the teen, though he was a year older then him, while Tristan got his final growth spurt, towering above all of them with the exception of Seto, his lover was still 5'8.

"Speaking of challenges, I want to do a special one tonight. And I think you will all like it. Just remember, no jealousy...and that goes for everyone." Yugi said, though looking at the Pharaoh.

"Okay, I'm game for it" Joey said as the door rang. "Wonder who that is..." Atemu said, but he caught the devious smirk of his Hikari. And at that he knew who was behind the door.

** - ‡** - **‡ -**

"Mokuba I can't believe you dressed me in this. I look like a slut." Seto said, referring to the outfit that when Seto had gotten out of the bathroom had found on his bed.

"But Big Brother, you look amazing in that...so yummy to the touch. When I saw it, I knew you had to wear it. Besides, noone that will hurt you is gonna see you in it." Mokuba said evasively

"And what precisely do you mean by that" Seto said catching the unique way that his little brother had just worded that

"Stop being so suspicious. I told you we are going to a party. There was going to be dancing and much fun." Mokuba said. He neglected to mention he hoped his brother got laid as well. He knew that once the drinking started, he had to disappear. Seeing Seto naked is scarring enough. Seeing Seto getting screwed was not something he wanted to the long list of memories he wish he could forget. Yugi had already arranged for someone to drive him home if things went well.

"When you use tones like that it is hard to not be suspicious. I just wish you had let me bring my jacket." Seto said, feeling so exposed. He had a pair of black leather pants, that were somewhat similar to Joey's but unlike his, Mokuba had made them a size too small, making him go Commando and feeling like they had been painted on him. his shirt was even worse, and he was in a leather vest, that had a boat neckline and had snaps at the top

"And I said that you are too suspicious. I love you, and I would never do anything that would not be in your best interests. Now look we are here. So buck up." Mokuba said, himself in a pair of suede pants that were a bit looser, and a black t-shirt. His trademark mane of hair, tied back, making him look far dapper then the tiny child that he still was. Despite being just as ruthless as his big brother.

"Just where the hell are we?" Seto said as Mokuba began pushing to the door.

"Just ring it and wait." Mokuba said as his brother rang. When he did that Mokuba, for safety purposes moved a few steps back

As the door opened Seto stood there in shock as his golden puppy was dressed in all gold tones, even his skin looked like it was shimmering.

"Puppy..." Seto whispered as he saw the look of sheer hunger in Joey's eyes as his love eyed him like he was the main course of his enormous appetite

"Gods Dragon..." Joey whispered back, the pet name not registering on his own brain, as he looked at his love dressed in head to toe black, the only white showing was his porcelain skin and the edges of his amazing abs that were playing peek a boo with the edge of the vest

"Hey Joey...who's at the dooorrrrr...Hey its KAIBA!" Tristan said as he took the door and opened it further, neither of the teens able to take their eyes off of each other.

"Joey...earth to Joey...they can't come in if you are blocking the door..." Tristan said, as he could see Joey's breathing getting very irregular, as was Seto's. Not understanding initially it then registered why they both seemed like they didn't have any air. And the night suddenly made perfect sense.

"Wha...what did you say..." Joey finally said, after staring at Seto, imaging so many things to do with that boy, mostly involving riding that body until they both were raw

"Move...you know...where you look past certain body parts, and step back" Tristan said now wanting to amuse himself with his friend. 'It's about time' he thought to himself

"Oh...uh...right..." Joey said, but still wasn't moving. Of course the door was the only thing holding him from pushing Seto onto the ground and screwing him blind, or just taking his cock into his mouth and...

"JOEY!" Atemu said, amused but bemused at the same time. He knew that his love had did this and wondered if this was his way of saying he didn't want Joey that way.

"Right...moving...back..." Joey said, slowly moving back

"Seto you can come in you know." Duke said coming to the door as he too caught the look that if they didn't get them inside soon they were going to be treating the neighborhood to Seto's ass

"Gods...puppy..." was all the normally icy cold CEO could muster out of his mouth, as he too was imaging this body driving so deep inside him he wouldn't be able to walk for days

"Hey guys...since they aren't paying attention, can I get some food" Mokuba said, pushing his brother inside. Joey had slowly moved out of the way, so when Seto stumbled he didn't collapse onto Joey, but Joey still moved to grab him. As they touched, a fire went between them. Slowly they began touching each other, almost in a reverence, but ghostlike at the same time, almost like they weren't sure that the other was there.

"Uh...guys..." Yugi said, as the rest of them all piled into the entrance way, just watching the tentative touches of first contact. Something that most of them there knew would very soon move onto x-rated stuff.

"If you are going to do it in the hall, at least wait till we have the right music. Then I can get a better show." Bakura piped up as this seemed to defeat the spell that had been cast on the two.

"Huh...what...what the hell are you all doing here? MOKUBA!" Seto screamed as the spell was over and the icy CEO was back

"Oh you just NOW realized we were here. Perhaps you and the 'PUPPY' would like to go upstairs and finish the screwing. I mean it was a lovely show, but we do have the young one to think about." Malik said with a very devilish smile on his face. At that Seto went beet red, as he didn't think he had spoke that aloud.

"Guys be good. I promised him no harm, and I meant it." Mokuba said, though he had a grin a mile wide

"Okay..but I want to play our game first." Yugi said as he walked over to the fridge in the kitchen. As he was preparing, the others formed a semi-circle and waited for Yugi.

As Yugi came in, they saw a very large tray of shot glasses.

"Uh Yugi...we are all underage, except for Kaiba." Joey pointed out, but the others saw the look on Yugi's face. They all smiled, and began to form their questions

"So? And Mokuba isn't playing. He's referee. However the game is 'Have you ever...'. The goal of the game is to have the least amount of shot glasses at the end of the game. And of course the end of the game is where there are no more shot glasses. And don't worry, I made lots of food, and I want you all to be eating...there is no sense in getting too drunk for the next game." Yugi said, as he nodded to Atemu and the two of them went back into the kitchen to get the food that they had prepared.

Coming back with two trays of bruschetta, garlic bread, cream cheese salsa dip, made extra spicy for Bakura, deviled eggs, and a wide assortment of cheese and ham trays as well as on the third trip they brought back fruits and a fondue kit. One of chocolate. As Atemu lit the burner for the fondue, he gathered the other skewer sticks that had been purchased for the amount of people present. Satisfied that this should be enough, at least for Joey so that he wasn't too drunk when he nailed Kaiba. Cause if Yugi was the judge of anything, he had recognized that neither of them were going to be walking out of here with their virginities, which was one of the reason that they had prepared a room on the first floor for them, complete with everything for the first time lovers.

If he was wrong, then at least Joey would have some fun alone.

**‡** **‡**

"So shall we begin..." Yugi said, and with a devious smile he said "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Seto took a drink.

"Seto, haven't you kissed Mokuba?" Joey said

"No, at least not like the way you all are talking about." Seto said

"Next person." Yugi said as he turned to Atemu. His love now caught on to what the game was about and smiled brightly. "Have you ever had sex in a public place."

Bakura, Ryou, Seto and Joey took a drink.

At that they all looked at Tea and watched the girl go beet red

"WHAT?!" she said, blushing hotly

"My my my..." Bakura said admiringly. Atemu then snickered and said "Next person". At that Bakura then said "Have you ever gone down on your lover?"

Atemu, Malik, Marik Seto and Joey took a drink

"Pharaoh, I don't believe you. You haven't done YUGI!" Duke said and burst into laughter

"NEXT!" Atemu said, now blushing as well.

"Have you ever...hmmm...have you...Have you ever had sex with animals!" Ryou said and watched as everyone but Bakura took a drink

'BAKURA!!!" Ryou shrieked and stood up "No SEX FOR A WEEK!" as Mokuba began shrieking from laughter.

"NEXT!" Bakura said now himself blushing. It wasn't his fault he thinks of Ryou as a bunny. Course the amount they go at it, they were bunnies

"Have you ever had sex in the tombs of the ancestors?" Malik said with a devious glint

"Oh GODS...You horrible little blasphemous desecrators!" Atemu shrieked taking his shot glass in hand, as the rest of them had done

"Have you ever fucked on Atemu's grave?" Marik said, and only Marik and Bakura did not take a drink

"You two sick little fucks..." Atemu said sputtering at them

"Yeah well, we were horny..." Bakura said as Ryou grabbed the nearest pillow and slapped Bakura with it. "NOW ITS TWO WEEKS YOU BASTARD!"

Mokuba was still pissing himself laughing at them, as he could see that Seto was getting drunker by the second. Unlike Joey who was eating everything in sight, Seto had not eaten anything yet

"Seto eat something. You don't want this going to your head." Mokuba said. At that Seto nodded and two a few of the bruschetta's in hand and devoured them He then grabbed a few of the deviled eggs and ate them as well

"My turn! Have you ever egged a teachers car?" Tristan said, trying to steer it away from sex. Seto, Joey and Tristan did not take a drink

"For real?" Joey said impressed at his love

"Yeah that 3rd period teacher from last year. She tried to come on to me. So I egged her. Sorry about the detention pup." Seto said as Joey began laughing.

"No worries, hey who's next" Joey said and then Duke got an evil glint

"Have you ever seen Joey naked?" Duke said smiling evilly

Seto took a drink

"I hate you all! That was not fair!" Joey said standing up and attempting to walk away. Only to be way-laid by Seto

"Pup..its okay. Really. They are your friends, and you've taken showers with them all. I am NOT going to ask about Tea, that's your business, but its fine. Come on back" Seto said in a completely uncharacteristic move. Course Joey didn't know that alcohol lowered Seto's inhibitions to the point of no return

"I'm sorry Joey, your're right that wasn't fair. Course if you two would just hurry up then we all would have seen you naked." Duke said

"Fine then Duke, try to get this one right. "Have you ever seen me naked."

All by Joey took a drink

"Joey?!" Yugi said startled at that

"What, did you think that I would give up the chance to see my dragon naked in the school showers?" Joey said, the alcohol mixing with him as well, as he just addressed Seto as a Dragon, and HIS.

"Did you like what you saw pup?" Seto said, now moving closer to Joey

"Oh hell ya, you got a fab body, especially that little birthmark..." Joey said, but was interrupted by Seto's hand over his mouth

"What birthmark?" Yugi said

"You're never finding out." Seto growled as he released Joey's mouth by removing his hand

"So my turn. Hmmmm since this is the last question..."

"Have you ever wanted the largest submarine you can get your hands onto?" Joey said with a twinkle in his eye as all of them took drinks, which ended the round

**‡** **‡**

As they finished, Yugi got up and went to get more food for them, as well as something to settle their stomachs so that they would not get alcohol poisoning. Coming back, all the couples were being held by each other, except Seto and Joey. As he sat down with the extra food, he looked sternly at Seto and then glanced at Joey

"Pup..come here" Seto said, his left arm open so that Joey could be enveloped by Seto

"I don't think that is a good idea" Joey whispered

"Why not?" Seto whispered back

"Because I want you too much." Joey said looking in to Seto's cerulean eyes, as they widened in disbelief

"oh..." was all Seto said and closed his arm, still looking in shock

And that was all Joey needed to know where he stood with his dragon.

"Guys if you will excuse me, I suddenly don't feel like celebrating anymore." Joey said, as he stood up and walked to the back of the hallway to the room that his friends had always made for him

"I guess that is a night." Duke said, as Tristan was glaring daggers at the CEO

"Go make it right." Tristan said standing up as well and pointing at the back of the hallway

"Kaiba, he loves you, and you just broke the last of his soul. If you don't get it back, I will send you to the shadow realm." Atemu growled

"Seto, go after him." Mokuba said, as it was fairly apparent that all the persons in this room were of one mind. And that was of the destroyed blond in the back room.

"GO!" Both Malik and Ryou shouted at him, as the CEO was stunned by this show of force. Slowing inching towards the back, he heard the most heart wrenching sobs he had ever heard

As he approached the door, he opened it, to find Joey's face curled around a pillow. He did not take in the atmosphere of the room as there were soft candles all around, and rose petals on the floor and bed. As he came closer to the boy, he leaned onto the bed, one knee on the bed, the other just hovering over it.

"Puppy...don't cry...please don't cry..." Seto said, his own tears trying not to fall

"You don't want me...I can't feel anything else towards anyone and you don't want me..." Joey said, still clutching the pillow

"I didn't say I didn't want you. You took it wrong. Look I can't really show public affection, it's too hard for me" Seto said, slightly ashamed of what he just said

"Well we aren't in public now. It's just the two of us. So I will go back over what I said. I want you. I need you so badly Seto that I can't think of anyone else. I get so hard thinking about you, that I can't ever go down. All I can think about is driving into you so hard that you can feel me in your throat, and hearing you scream my name as you come all over me." Joey said with tears still in his eyes

"Gods...puppy...why didn't you ever say anything?" Seto asked him his hand cupping Joey's face

"I've tried, I've been trying for over two years. But every time I try to get close to you, you snap my head off." Joey said

"And to think we could have been together these last two years..." Seto said as he leaned down and kissed Joey softly. Very slowly, Seto moved his hand into Joey's hair, bringing the blond closer to him, and deepening the kiss. It was still slightly chaste, but when Joey went to take a breath, Seto took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Joey's mouth. Inside he could take the remnants of the chocolate fondue that Joey had devoured and the light taste of the alcohol that was racing through his own blood. As Joey began to wrap his own arms around Seto, the brunet brought him closer, now having Joey in his lap, and wrapped his long legs around himself, pressing their erections that were getting more impressive, against each other, as they began to devour each other.

They didn't hear the door open, as the others wanted to make sure that Joey was okay. As they all opened the door, they could see Joey in Seto's lap, rocking himself against the CEO, both of them raking their hands through each other hair, as they were French kissing each other to oblivion. They all smiled and closed the door, with Atemu then closing his eyes, and as the Sennen eye appeared on his forehead, made the room slightly leave their realm. Closing, he turned to them and said "It won't come back until morning. Now...we have a boy to return to the mansion and we still have dancing to do at the club tonight." and with that, they all collected their coats and headed out the door.

**‡** **‡**

Inside, the two teens were rocking harder against each other, as they were frantically kissing each other.

"It's not enough..." Joey said, as he began to rip off the vest of his love, which he discovered had snap buttons at the top of the vest, making it easier for him to get closer contact. Getting frustrated that he couldn't get closer, he ripped off his own vest. Fortunately it was all fabric buttons, so at the tug, they removed from his body very easily. Bringing his body closer to Seto, their chests were aligned with each other, and Joey began to rock against him again, brushing their nipples against each other, causing Seto to cry out.

"Are they sensitive Dragon?" Joey said, against the ear of his love

"Yes..." Seto hissed as Joey was rubbing his nipple with his hand

"Good..." Joey said, as he pushed Seto down, moving his legs out of the way, and now sitting on Seto, pulled his head down and took one of Seto's very sensitive nipples into his mouth. At his touch, Seto screamed, as he had his first orgasm. Feeling some of Seto's cum on his back, he grinned as he slightly bit Seto's nipple

"Bad Dragon...I wanted that first one." Joey said as he slid himself along the tall CEO and moved himself further down, moving to where his dragon's now limp dick was.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean too..I should have warned you better that I am really sensitive." Seto said, the remorse being felt within his voice.

"I know you didn't dragon, and I forgive you. Now, we need to get you cleaned up." Joey said, with a devious look in his eyes. He then undid the button of Seto's pants and began to peel them off of him, which was no easy task considering how tight the pants were. Finally succeeding, he was left with a completely naked Seto, his beautiful birthmark in the shape of the Millennium Rod's head right above his cock.

"I still don't get why you turned down the rod, when it was obvious it was for you." Joey said, tracing the edge of the birthmark, through the dark hair of his love with his tongue

"Because I don't believe in that stuff. It was mere coincidence, and nothing more." Seto said, feeling himself start to rise again, as he was feeling Joey's mouth around the semi-hard base of his cock. Joey was using his tongue as well, as he licked up all the cum that Seto's first orgasm had created, making him even more hotter.

"Well you can't deny it now. I won't let you." Joey said sitting slightly up, allowing his love's cock to nestle against the crack of his backside. He then caught the slight lifting of Seto, and smiled with a very devious look on his face

"You want me...you want your cock inside me, riding me deep" Joey said, rocking himself slowly against his love

"I...I...thought...I mean...aren't you...huh!" Seto said, the erotic words opening possibilities that he never thought possible

"We're virgins Dragon. Tonight we are giving each other our virginities...I want that cock of yours inside me and I want to be so deep inside you" Joey said, his hands on Seto's chest as he lifted himself up and down on Seto's cock as he mimiced the actions that he just described

"Get naked then" Seto growled, his normal take charge attitude coming out

"Make me naked..show me how much you want me" Joey said, forcing Seto to be assertive

Seto then surged upward, and pushed Joey back, his head now off of the bed, while his body was still pinned under Seto. "Perfect..." Seto growled as he then caught sight of the insides of Joey's pants

"Who in the gods holy creation gave you these pants!" he growled ripping off the pants and then seeing his puppy naked, and completely hairless, his beautiful 8' cock standing to perfection.

"Not telling ya." Joey said seeing his lover look appreciative at his body. "But I will tell ya something. They may have all seen me naked, but now only you have seen me truly alive. Show me heaven Seto..." Joey said, his hands cupping his lovers face, as he moved him towards Joey's cock

"I..I don't know what to do..." Seto murmured against Joey's cock

"Gods that felt good..." Joey murmured, the vibrations making him feel so good. "Just like that Dragon, and remember, its a tasty lollipop, that has a cream filling. How fast or how slow you want to lick it is up to you. It all depends on how fast you want the filling." Joey said using an analogy that he knew Seto was very familiar with, as he had seen Seto licking lollipops and it had made him hard for days.

"I always knew you were watching me..why do you think I would eat them around you." Seto said, as he slowly took Joey's cock into his mouth. Slowly he felt the soft touch of the mushroom head touch the base of his throat, as Seto had no gag reflex, he took the full eight inches into his mouth

"Gods...Dragon..." Joey said his back arching at the sensation of being so filled

Seto then slowly moved back up, and used his tongue to trace the edges of the cock, and finding the slit, poked his tongue into it, causing Joey to moan incoherently, his head thrashing at the sensations. As he could feel himself beginning the sensations of coming, he wanted HIS first orgasm inside Seto.

"Seto...stop...I want to orgasm inside you." Joey said, touching the top of his head

"Okay..." Seto said as he moved upward. As their groins met, Seto's hip twitched upward, and Joey's cock slid into Seto with ease.

"Holy shit..Seto...god...you prepared yourself...holy...gods..." Joey muttered as Seto had his eyes closed as he attempted to grow accustom to Joey's size within him. As he finally did not feel any pain, he began to slowly move, making Joey's head arch, exposing his throat, and breathing heavily

"Take me...god take me to heaven Dragon, fuck me blind!" Joey screamed as a particular movement sent a spark down his groin, and looking at Seto, and how tight he had just become, he suspected that Joey just touched his dragon's prostate.

"Joey...need...harder...gods...so good..." Seto stuttered as he was on the brink of his second orgasm, but couldn't get it to break

"Let me off, I'll give it to you harder." Joey said, his own orgasm just teetering on the brink as well

Seto moved off of him, and moved onto his knees. Joey then grabbed all the pillows, and placed him onto them, angling his backside perfectly. And then he slid inside, at the direct angle of Seto's prostate. And at that Seto began screaming as Joey moved faster against him, and began pounding him harder, his hands on his hips.

"Gods...I'm cumming...I'm cumming..." Seto screamed, as white lights kept dancing in front of his eyes

"Keep holding it Dragon, I want you to come inside me..." Joey said as he finally released into Seto. As he did, he got off of him, and very quickly used the remnants of his cum and coated his fingers. He then plunged the first one inside himself, as Seto watched him prepare himself as quickly as he could. When he got the third one inside him, and Joey's formerly flaccid cock and come back to life and was standing at attention, Seto jumped on him, and with one flick of his hips slid himself inside Joey and Joey screamed.

"Puppy, are you okay, oh gods tell me I didn't hurt you..." Seto said, as he rained kisses down on his Seme.

"Dragon, you slid right onto my over sensitized prostate. Now FUCK ME!" Joey screamed and moved his hips mimicking what he wanted Seto to do

As Seto moved once, Joey wrapped his legs around his dragon's hips and forced him closer. "Dragon, I'm not gonna break, now fuck me into next week, and make this a birthday to remember" Joey ordered him, and placed his hands onto Seto's ass, forcing him to move

And that broke all of Seto's control, as he used all the strength he possessed and pounded Joey harder

"YES! THAT'S IT! HARDER...HARDER...GODS HARDER!!" Joey screamed as every thrust that Seto did went right onto his prostate and then Seto changed the angle just slightly, just enough that it did a twist touch on his prostate, and at that Joey screamed as he came all over Seto, which caused Seto to come again, this time inside of Joey. They held each other as they could not move, so powerful was their shared orgasm

"Don't ever let me go..." Joey said, looking straight into Seto's eyes...

"I won't ever let you go...I love you, and happy birthday my puppy."

The End!


	2. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

* * *

Wanted to give everyone a heads up for what I am planning for Seto's birthday - get other ideas and such. Was thinking of something like a game of Strip Poker with the prize of being - Top!

So if the idea appeals to you, give me a review!

Or alternatively some other ideas for something for the CEO's birthday!


	3. Chapter 2 Turnabout is fair play

Welcome to the second chapter created for Seto's birthday. I hope you enjoy it, and please remember to leave your thoughts, even if it is just a thanks.

**_Chapter Two - Turnabout is fair play_**

"Dragon, what'cha want ta do for yure birthday? It's not every day that ya turn 20." Joey said to his boyfriend of nearly 9 months. His Dragon's birthday was only a few short days away and while he had everything, there had to be something that the blond could get for him.

Since getting together, they had finally finished high school, which Seto was valedictorian as expected. He had made a speech about friendship and power which surprisingly did not come off as sounding completely condescending. The day after, as expected, both him and the Kaiba brothers moved to New York, with his friends following just a few short months after. As a present to Jou for graduating with a 4.0 average, he had purchased a small apartment building and it was filled with all of his friends, with them at the top building. Now, he could see his friends whenever he wanted to and that night had been so tender and so right as he had made love to his Dragon, taking him so slowly that he had been begging at the end. It was still one of his fondest memories.

"Haven't a clue. I was thinking of maybe a trip to Venice. I have always wanted to take you there and since my birthday is on the weekend, I won't miss work." Seto said, slightly distracted from one of the proposals that was on his desk. Since July, he had taken full control of Kaiba Corp, now not having to worry ever again about social services taking his brother away as one of their conditions was that he graduate from high school. Which he did with his own grade average and was still working on some of the college courses that he had arranged with Harvard, to have one of the teachers come to his offices after hours for his classes. They had greatly complained considering the distance, until he had promised a new wing for their business department. Which shut them up and each night one of their teachers arrived and they went through the lessons.

It was hard work, and it would have been easier to have attended Columbia since Kaiba Corp's offices were fairly close to the campus. But Seto wanted the prestigious diploma from Harvard, and he didn't want to influence anything for his koi, who WAS attending Columbia for Archaeology, along with Yugi. Atemu was still complaining about sitting in class, versus the trip around the world that he had wanted to do, but Yugi pointed out that it would be like sitting in kindergarten for him and that he should attend as well. It was bad enough he had boggled the minds of all the professors when he would pick up different parchments and translate them like he was reading a regular book, stunning the entire campus. They had kept his origins a secret but Atemu's translations were so well and accurate that soon it was going to come out about him.

"That's good Dragon, cause I wanted to have a small party with the gang for you." Joey said as his koiryu (a/n - Dragon Love) looked up from one of the documents he had been drafting and stared at him.

"Don't tell me we are going to have another drinking game?" Seto said remembering the last time

"I think that turned out fine, or are you regretting the last nine months?" Joey said, his voice betraying a slight quiver that he had unconsciously allowed into his voice. One that his perceptive Dragon detected and came over to his emotional Seme.

"Koinu(a/n - Puppy Love), I would never regret our love. Never!" Seto said and bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"Good, but I still want to do something with it. So how about a game of Poker? Stakes are, who gets to be top? What do you say Koiryu? Ya man enough to take me?" Joey said taunting Seto with the one thing that he knew would drive his Dragon bananas. Fucking Joey blind.

"Seriously? You mean it?" Seto said in awe. He had only topped Joey that once, and since then, he has never worked up the courage to ask again. Now being handed the golden opportunity as his birthday present...well if it wasn't possible, he would have stars in his eyes, the way they lit up.

"Aww...is the big bad CEO lighting up like a Christmas tree?" Joey teased his uke, knowing that while they had weathered the scandal of them being together, no one, not even their friends knew, who took who. Joey felt that a) it was none of their business and only Mokuba had any idea. And he wasn't sharing, and b) he didn't want to embarrass Seto. Seto may be uke, but man did he have a bite on him. He himself didn't care who took who as his love's cock was gorgeous in its proportions and he wanted Seto to take charge. Rarely he did, but when he did, Seto still didn't take him, but Joey did find himself on his back, but with his uke riding him like mad.

"Joey?! You mean it?!" Seto said belying the fact that his little CEO was a tough as nails businessman. Right now, he was sounding like more of a child being told that they could go to Disneyworld for the first time

"Yes my precious Dragon. But...you have to win. If I win, then I get to top you for another year." Joey said with a gleam in his eye. Oh was he looking forward to seeing his Dragon squirm.

**- ‡ - - 0 - - ‡ -**

"Pharaoh...oh Pharaoh..." a voice said in a sing-song voice to the slumbering Pharaoh that was supposed to be doing his study on Cleopatra and Nefretiti, but instead was sleeping away his troubles

"Aibou, you are evil...Professor Hawkins has kept me awake for the last few nights translating Father's early works. Have a heart." Atemu said to his love.

"I do, and you know where it is right now. Now...Joey wants to have a party for Seto. So get up." Yugi said to his boyfriend who had yet to ask him to be his life partner. Despite being here for him instead in the afterlife "Aibou, what kind of party?" Atemu said still unsure of some of the customs of the new world.

"It's a birthday party. Seto is turning 20 on Saturday, so he wanted to throw a party to celebrate. It's what we do. Don't you remember? We did it back in January for Joey's." Yugi said slightly admonishing his sleepy boyfriend. He always was slightly forgetful when he awoke and had issues remembering things.

"I remember Aibou, thank you. Now if the party is on Saturday why are you waking me now?" he asked curious.

"Because we are doing the cooking of course." Yugi said matter of factly. They had the apartment directly under Joey and Seto's and Joey had asked them to make up the finger food as he had loved the feast they had prepared for his birthday and wanted the same delicious food for his Dragon.

"I see. Well we should get started then." Atemu said and got up and dressed and began the work of creating a feast for his cousin and friend.

**- ‡ - - 0 - - ‡ -**

"Tell me again why we are here?" a very irritated white haired man said to the man at his side

"Because I said so." he answered, his British voice clipped

"That doesn't exactly give me that much of an incentive." he said back, his own British voice a bit darker then the other man.

"How about this. You do it and I won't mention about the cutlery you stole the last time you were at their house." the man bribed the man.

"Ryou...darling...you know you wouldn't be a good thief if you began advertising what you stole." the man said to the other named Ryou.

"That might be true Bakura, but I am not a thief. So that rule doesn't count." Ryou said to his dark, who was currently looking completely crestfallen at his light's revelation.

"But...but...sweetie...you would make an awesome thief!" Bakura said but didn't get to finish the thought as the front door suddenly opened that they had been standing at and a very frazzled CEO answered the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he barked at the taller of the two

"Happy Birthday Priest." was all he answered as the light of his soul hit his shoulder at his addressing of the CEO.

"Do not mind him Seto-kun. Happy birthday however." Ryou answered for the former tomb thief that apparently hadn't gotten better at manners.

"You are welcome but what the hell is he doing here?" Seto said narrowing his eyes at the thief

"Where my Hikari goes, I go." Bakura answered, not at all upset at Seto's treatment of him.

"Fine, get inside. The Pharaoh has been cooking for two days straight...apparently." Seto mumbled, knowing the thief's animosity for their king still had not dissipated.

"This I have to see." Bakura said as he entered into the apartment, pushing the CEO aside and remembered almost belated to remove his shoes and headed into the deeper regions of the penthouse suite of the couple's home. Coming inside he could hear pots banging and shuffling happening in the gourmet kitchen that Joey had insisted that Seto build for him. And inside he got the treat of the century seeing the Pharaoh in a frilly apron and flour all over his spiky head.

"Oh GODS!! Where is the Camera! Hikari!! Go get the CAMERA!!" Bakura shrieked at the top of his lungs to Ryou who was busy giving Seto his present from England where the pair had been residing.

"Bakura NO!!" Atemu shrieked at well at the thought of having what he looked like currently held for posterity.

"Oh YES Pharaoh!! I am going to have my revenge on you!!" Bakura screamed running around for a camera as the former King of Egypt began to run towards the bathroom to clean himself before he endured the worst kind of torture ever imaginable. His face on Youtube as the King of Games - in an apron.

And before he could wash his hair, he heard the tell tale snick of the shutters of a camera click and his utter humiliation was now complete.

"I hate you Bakura." was all he said.

**- ‡ - - 0 - - ‡ -**

As the evening wore on, the rest of their friends arrived, and the party got full swing. Yugi had made up his shots again, though this time making them jello shots. Of course, once Marik had seen them they had to keep him and Malik apart as Marik wanted to see how many colours he could make his Hikari. Clothing were optional. Of which both Joey and Seto objected.

Strenuously...

But as Joey pointed out, it was going to be a birthday to remember...regardless of the turnout. And Seto did agree. He was having fun at the sexual deviant Yami's chasing after the innocent Hikari's and the sheer amusement that they all had. It was also nice that this time around his sister in law - by insistence by her - Serenity was able to visit. Her mother was still not talking to her only son, finding him together with the gorgeous CEO, blasphemous and was convinced that if he wanted in the family, he could marry Serenity.

Course, she didn't know that Serenity and Mokuba were now dating. It wasn't completely serious, unlike Seto and Joey, but they liked being with each other, and was both wanting to take it slow and easy. They only needed one temptuous relationship in the family, and hearing the two of them go at it was scarring enough. At least that is what Mokuba was always saying. Which was the reason why he stay at the Motou's...a lot.

The other new pair of guests were Ishizu and Odion and Mai and Valon. Seto had grumbled about having the latter pair there, still not forgiving them for ripping out the soul of his puppy, but Joey insisted and he had not been able to resist his love. So had agreed. Joey had mentioned playing poker but then as they had announced the game, only Mai knew how to play it. So Yugi mentioned a game he had remembered playing on Neopets called Cheat. Remembering the fictional characters faces as they cheated, he knew that a few of them would be happy at it. So began the game of cheat.

"Three fours!"

"Liar!!"

"Nope nope!! You get one strike!"

"Single nine!"

"Two tens"

"Three jacks"

"Cheat!!"

"Bastard! Fine then!" and off went one article of clothing

"Two jacks"

"One Queen"

"One King"

"Two Aces"

"One Two"

"Three Three's"

"Cheat!!"

"By all that's holy!" and off when Atemu's armbands

"Atem Cheated...your father must be so proud! Four Fives"

"Dragon! Cheat!"

"Nope...off with the shirt pup..."

"Three Sevens"

"Two Sixes"

"One Seven"

"Cheat!"

"I would not lower myself to cheat."

"Liar! I got you red handed!"

"Fine then, but no staring!" and off went Ishizu's top showing that she wasn't wearing a bra

"Ishizu!!"

"New Rule!! The girls get to keep their tops on. Put it back on Ishizu and you can remove your earrings."

"Thank you Highness."

"Next!"

"One Eight."

"Cheat!"

"Hikari, how can you possibly accuse me of that!"

"You ticked. Off with the shirt tomb raider."

"Told you, you would make a devious thief." and off when the shirt

"Three Tens"

"Cheat darlin'"

"Bastard...hope you like the floor, dingo." and Mai slipped off her hand guards adding to the amazing pile of clothing.

"Four Sixes"

"Cheat...and your grounded."

"SETO!! Fine, expect your honey replaced." and off went Mokuba's shoes. By standard rule, both Serenity and Mokuba were not removing any personal clothing as they were still underage so their articles were smaller that they were allowed to remove.

"Four Sixes"

"I got you now - Cheat!!"

"Wrong again Pup...off with those pants"

"Don't think you have won yet Dragon."

"I AM going to make you bottom, mark my words...oh SHIT"

"YOU'RE BOTTOM!!" a chorus of exclamations screamed and then burst out into laughter.

"And I'm out." Joey said as he came over to his Dragon and wrapped his boxer clad arms around the CEO.

"Next round?"

"Nah, this is good. Dragon ya got that new movie?" Joey asked standing up. Everyone else then proceeded to put back on their clothing and picked up the scattered card decks as they had been using a deck of three, to make it more interesting, and less likely to count cards

"Yes pup, I picked it up from the studio earlier." Seto said and with that Mokuba's eyes widened

"You got it? Really! Really Really!!" Mokuba began shrieking and jumped up and ran to his brother who had gotten up to get the projector set up.

"Yes, I did. Now everyone, sit back and watch" Seto said as he pressed one of the remote controls by the table and a very large 120" screen dropped down from the ceiling and fell down by the wall creating a huge television screen.

"What about popcorn?"

"And Drinks?"

"I'm getting it ya vultures." Joey shouted as they could hear the microwaves going off and the telltale sound of popcorn popping.

"Yug' come help" Joey shouted as they could hear him returning with small glasses of liquid on a tray. Mokuba went to go grab one of them, but Joey glared at him, instead of slapping his hand.

"You stay away from those. I'll get ya the non-alcoholic ones soon. No way are ya getting near my baby sister drunk" Joey snarled as Serenity pouted.

"Joey, behave." she said her eyes narrowing at her over-protective brother

"Not happening. I ain't gunna be an uncle in nine months." Joey snarled back and sat the drinks down in front of the others, leaving his hands free to grab his sister around the shoulders.

"Not happening Joey. Unlike a pair of deviants that have a difficult time from not inserting A into B, we don't have a problem from doing that." Serenity said matter of factly, reminding one and all, that she was a Wheeler first.

"SERENITY!!"

"Yes Joey?" she asked and got a few snickers from the peanut gallery

"Yure grounded."

"Can't ground me. I don't live here." she said defiantly

"Will be at Christmas...we were all going to Hawaii for Christmas. And you just earned yourself two days in the cabin instead of all those pineapple farm tours we were going to go on..." Joey said and watched as horror fell onto his sister's face.

"You don't mean that?!" she said, it not even registering that she WAS going to Hawaii.

"Yup. Mention the sex life again and it's an extra day without all the fresh pineapple juice you can have." Joey said twisting the screws harder.

"Promise! Never again!" she said and then it registered "HAWAII!!" and jumped up and grabbed her brother around the waist screaming thank yous.

Dont I get a thanks? Seto said in an undertone and then met with 108 pounds of female bones throwing themselves onto him and giving him a big hug too.

Thank you big brother. she said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. And happy birthday she added softly

Thank you Serenity. Seto said in a rare movement of emotions. With that, the drinks were settled thanks to Yugi and Atemu, who came into the kitchen as well to help and they brought in the wide assortment of finger foods that they had slaved over for the last two days. There were 5 trays in total, all to cover not only the basic food groups but as well as a dessert plate. Everyone began to fill up their plates and then settled down on the very large and circular couch that was part of the entertainment system. While they had been gathering their foods, Seto set up the speaker system which had been in another section as it looked unsightly being there without the television.

As they finished, they dimmed the lights and he began the projector. It started showing some of the previews for the holiday season as the reel was for theatre use, not home use, but with Setos connections they had allowed him to view it for his birthday, with the understanding that his group would not reveal what they had seen. Knowing most of the bunch here would have no issues with it, he did agree and they got their own copy of Twilight to watch.

Thank you Dragon. Joey said leaning down to his love that had sat on one of the cushions in front, so that his head could be between Joeys legs, giving lots of room for his very playful, and very touchy Puppy to touch him.

You are welcome pup. Seto whispered back, and tilted his head to receive the kiss he knew his pup wanted to give him. Of which he did, setting a wave of fire throughout his body, just like every time they touched. Which had not changed in 9 months, and he suspected that it never would.

Joey was his soul mate and their touch lit the love that their souls had for each other.

And suddenly he wanted his other present.

Right now.

Excuse us. Enjoy the movie. Seto said standing up and then picking up his DragonPup who was currently grinning at Setos lack of manners. Which suited him fine. Any excuse to be naked and writhing made him a very happy Puppy.

As Seto moved towards the bedroom, Mokuba shouted at them:

Try to remember this time to activate the sound proofing?! which left everyone giggling and laughing as Seto slammed his palm over a large round button on the side of their wall just before the bedroom door.

And the rest of them who watched the two hour long movie with blissfully unaware of the screams of pleasure that were being ripped out of the blond as his Dragon rode him hard and fast for the rest of the night making it truly a night to remember

Happy Birthday Seto.

The end.

Till Joeys birthday.


End file.
